1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to hypodermic syringes and more particularly relates to disposable hypodermic syringes and the method of their manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hypodermic syringes are well known articles and the literature is replete with their descriptions. Prior hereto, after one completed the single use of the prior art hypodermic syringe and wished to dispose of it, he had to resort to a separate device to sever the needle and barrel components of the syringe to assure that they were destroyed beyond use; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,593; 3,444,620; 3,469,750; 3,585,835; 3,736,824; and 3,914,865.
The present invention obviates the need for such devices since the hypodermic syringe of the present invention may be readily destroyed after use without the need for separate devices.